Blessed
by littlee0618
Summary: A small drabble for Dancergleeks birthday. Finn and Rachel's older daughter meets her newborn brothers for the first time.


Just a short little drabble for dancergleeks birthday! Happy Birthday darling! Hope you enjoy this piece of Finchel fluff.

No, I don't know Finn or Rachel. But I own Clara and the twins. Thanks.

* * *

 **Blessed**

Even though he was exhausted, Finn Hudson walked with a skip in his step. He ran up to the final flight of stairs that would take him to his apartment on the Upper East Side and couldn't get the door open fast enough.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" A flash of brown hair came at him before he was even through the doorway and the grin on his face was wider than it had ever been.

"There's my girl!" he crouched down to catch the exuberant 4 year old in his arms and crushed her to him. She giggled madly against his chest before pushing him away. Clara pushed her long brown bangs out of her face as she grinned up at Finn.

"I'm all ready to go daddy! Let's go!" she laughed as she tugged on his hand. "I want to go see them!"

"Why don't you go get your sweater on princess while I talk to Poppy," Finn laughed at her excitement as he stood up from his position in time to see Leroy standing in front him. Clara nodded and ran to her room to get her sweater.

"She's been bouncing off the walls since she got up," he chuckled. "How's Rachel?"

"She's great. Tired but great. She's such a champ," Finn smiled proudly. "She was trying to get some sleep when I left but wanted me to come straight back with you and Clara." He shook his head in amazement. Leroy laughed and clapped him on the back before going to get his own jacket so they could leave as soon as Clara was ready. Finn ran his hands through his hair as he looked down the hallway, waiting for her to appear. When he heard a bang coming from her small bedroom he walked quickly to her room to see what was going on.

"Clara?" he knocked on the door before he entered, something him and Rachel had instilled in Clara as well. "You okay sweetheart?"

He found her searching through her closet for something.

"I can't find it Daddy!" she turned around and stomped her foot when she turned around to look at him.

"What are you looking for?" he walked over to sit on her bed facing her.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," she huffed as she pushed her bangs back once more. He needed to remember to take her for a trim later this weekend if he had time.

He smiled at her. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, looking exactly like a miniature Rachel. "It's for the babies Daddy."

He opened his mouth in an 'O' shape.

She turned back to look in her closet one more time, lighting up when she finally spotted a brightly coloured package.

"There it is! Me and Nana went shopping weeks ago and bought this!" she held up the box with two hands. "It's for my brothers."

Finn smiled at her proudly.

Clara had really taken to being a big sister, and part of Finn couldn't wait to see her with the twins.  
Right. Twins.  
Never in a million years had Finn imagined himself to be the father of twins - but as it turns out, twins ran not only on his side of the family (his paternal grandfather had had a set of twins for sisters), but they also ran on Shelby's side as well. They had only found this out once they had learned that they were expecting the boys, and had both been shocked at the revelation. And once Finn had found out they were having two boys? The excitement had doubled even more.

"Now let's go Daddy! My brothers are waiting!"

Finn had to laugh at how it had changed from wanting to see Rachel to wanting to see her brothers. He let her tug his hand so he stood up from the bed and followed her out to the foyer where Leroy was waiting.

"All set?" he asked as he looked down at Clara.

"Yup! Let's go Poppy, my brothers are waiting."

Leroy chuckled as he looked at Finn who was smiling just as much.

"You heard her," he pulled his keys from his pocket. "You got some grandsons to meet, Poppy."

But it was once they got to the hospital and were heading up the maternity ward that Clara grew quiet. She had spent the entire car ride chattering both Finn and Leroy's ear off about different things, like how she was going to tell everyone at school on Monday about her brothers. But once they got into the elevator her chattering had stopped and she had squeezed Finn's hand tightly in hers while she clutched her gift in the other.

Finn looked down at her. He noticed the way she bit her lip, which was much in the same way that Rachel did to. Finn was amazed most days, with how much Clara looked like Rachel, how much she acted like her and how much she acted like him. She was purely Rachel, and that was something he had always imagined. He always envisioned having a little Rachel. And now he got to have two mini-Finns as well. But as they got off the elevator, Clara tugged on his hand. Leroy walked ahead of them, using Finn's directions to find the room Rachel was in to say hi before going to get a coffee while Finn stopped with Clara.

"What's wrong buttercup?" he asked quietly.

"I'm nervous Daddy," she whispered.

"Why are you nervous?" he smiled. He crouched in front of her and tugged at the sweater she was wearing. "It's just Mommy and the babies..."

"What if they don't like me?"

Finn's heart fluttered. He gave her a small smile as he raised his hand to touch her cheek. "Oh Clara, they're going to love you sweetheart. So much."

"You think so?" she asked quietly.

"Of course!" Finn smiled. "And you know how I know that?"

"How?" she whispered.

"Because Mommy and I love you so so much, there's no way your brothers won't. You're going to be the best big sister in the whole world."

"I'm going to try my hardest," Clara smiled. "Just no diapers."

Finn laughed. "No diapers." He tickled her cheek and she giggled. "Now, are you ready to go see Mommy and your brothers?"

Clara smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Finn smiled and took her hand again, leading her down the hallway to Rachel's room. Finn took one more look at her before he opened the door to her room.

"Mommy, I have someone very special here to see you," he smiled as he held the door open for Clara. Rachel smiled tiredly at the two of them as they walked into the room. Clara quietly held the present in her hands as she tiptoed into the room.

Rachel sat up on the bed, cradling a twin in each arm. She gave Clara a small smile as she approached the bed slowly, Finn following behind her.

"Mommy," she sighed softly as she came to stand beside the bed. "Are those my brothers?"

"There's my girl," Rachel smiled softly as one of the babies made a small noise. "Yes, these are your brothers. Do you want to come up here with us? They would love to meet their big sister."

Clara's lips moved into a big smile as she looked up at Rachel before she turned to Finn. "Can you help me Daddy?" she whispered. "I want to see."

"Of course," Finn smiled. He made eye contact with Rachel to make sure it was okay, before he scooped Clara up in his arms and placed her on the bed beside Rachel, not before placing a smacking kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Mommy," Clara sighed as she sat down on the bed and peered over Rachel's arm to stare at the twin closest to her. "They're so cute Mommy," she added wistfully. "This one looks like Daddy. What's his name Mommy?"

"This is your brother Ethan. Ethan William Hudson," Rachel softly introduced. Clara reached over and gently touched Ethan's cheek.

"Hi Ethan Buddy," Clara giggled. "I'm your big sister Clara!" Rachel looked up at Finn above Clara's head. She gave him a tired, watery smile as she listened to Clara talk to Ethan.

"I can't see him Mommy," Clara broke their silent moment, addressing the twin on Rachel's left side. "I want to see my other brother," she pouted.

Finn walked around and took the twin from Rachel's other arm and brought him around to see Clara. "And this is your brother Elliot Christopher,"

"He has Mommy's nose! Like me!" Clara giggled. She leaned over a little to get a better look at the baby. "You're not Ethan's twin Ellie you're mine!" she laughed.

"Ellie?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah! Like Ellie the elephant Daddy! He's so much bigger than Ethan!" she giggled.

"She's not wrong," Rachel mumbled. Finn laughed as Clara looked at them with a smile.

"I want to hold one! Who can I hold?" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"How about Elliot," Rachel smiled as Ethan began to move in her arms and got ready to look out a cry. "I think Ethan is ready to have a diaper change," she screwed up her nose as he began to cry. Rachel handed the

baby to Finn as he handed her Elliot. Rachel helped her get comfortable and showed her how to hold the baby properly as Finn went to change Ethan. When he made it back, his heart stopped. Watching Clara marvel over Elliot, and his little toes and fingers and how they shared the same nose made his heart swell.

It made him think of how lucky he is. He has a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter and now two beautiful sons. Life couldn't have been better. He was truly blessed.


End file.
